


Steal Your Fire Away - Part 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Steal Your Fire Away - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Steal Your Fire Away II

## Steal Your Fire Away II

#### by Claire Dobbin

Date: Saturday, June 08, 2002 1:34 PM 

TITLE: Steal Your Fire Away - Part Two  
AUTHOR: Claire Dobbin PAIRING: Skinner/Krycek  
**TYPE: AU - WIP**  
WEB SITE: http://www.slashcity.net/~claired/ MIRROR: http://claird.populli.net/  
SPOILER WARNING: None  
**RATING: NC-17**  
ARCHIVE: Yes to list archive. Others please check with me. 

DISCLAIMER: 'Knowledge sir, should be free to all' - the Trekers among us will recognize that quote. But in this unfair world they do belong to someone. I acknowledge that fact. 

NOTES: Thanks to Bertina, Anika and Jessabelle - the Three Graces of Beta Reading. This is part of an ongoing series, the earlier parts of which can be found at: http://www.slashcity.net/~claired/X%20Files%20page.htm 

* * *

The closer Skinner got to Cedar Fork the longer each passing mile seemed to become, but at long last he turned into the cottage drive and parked the car. He paused for several seconds, sighing deeply with the relief of being home, before he gathered his jacket and weekend bag from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. Alex stood waiting for him on the porch, wearing his oldest jeans and chunky white sweater and looking edible. They clung to each other for a little while. 

Alex leaned back. "How did it go?" he asked looking concerned. 

"It was fine. I'll tell you all about it inside," Skinner reassured him. 

Sharing a snatched kiss before they parted, Alex lifted Skinner's bag and lead the way into the house. 

"Mom, Walter's home," Alex called out, causing a wave of contentment to roll through Skinner at his words. 

Vera Svetlov came out of the kitchen, a dishtowel draped over her shoulder, her arms opening in greeting. "Walter, you're just in time for supper," she told him as they hugged. 

He looked over her shoulder at his lover. It was clear from Alex's expression and Vera's greeting that mother and son had had 'the talk'. 

As he pulled back his stomach growled and Vera chuckled. "And not a moment too soon by the sound of things." 

He smiled at her as he said, "I didn't stop anywhere in the hope of being in time for supper, or at least leftovers." 

"Come, I'm putting it on the table," she told him, heading back to the kitchen. 

They didn't follow directly, though; instead, Alex caught hold of Skinner again. The older man spoke quietly into his ear. "I take it everything went well with you?" he asked. 

"She already knew, Walter. I guess we weren't all that subtle those couple of weeks in Florida ..." 

"No shit, Alex" Skinner told him. "I guess falling in love and subtle don't sit well together." 

Alex smiled, his face taking on the boyish look that made Skinner groan with frustration that they weren't alone. Alex's smile broadened as he picked up on the sentiment. 

"Hey Walter, you've had a long day driving and tomorrow is a work day, so I think an early night is called for," Alex said, sounding determined. 

"You okay with that?" Skinner asked, nodding towards the kitchen. 

"Mom is," he glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone before he continued, "so as soon as supper's over I want you to take me to bed and fuck me so hard I'll be able to feel it the rest of the week." The words were delivered in a low growl and Skinner instinctively tightened his grip on the warm, strong body in his arms. 

That was the moment Skinner's stomach chose to rumble loudly a second time and Alex laughed out loud. 

"But first you get fed," he said, pulling Skinner by the hand into the kitchen. 

They sat down and began serving themselves from the pan of lasagne and the bowl of salad. 

"So, did you have a good visit in Baltimore with . Elizabeth is it?" Vera asked. 

"Yes, Elizabeth my sister, and my brother Kenneth flew up from Iowa. It's been a while since we were last together. We had a lot of catching up to do," Skinner replied as he reached over and took hold of Alex's hand. 

It was the first openly affectionate gesture they had shared with someone who mattered and they both colored faintly as they looked at each other before glancing over to see Vera's reaction. 

"Alex told me, Walter," she said, her tone warm. "You're a good man, Walter Skinner. You make my son happy and that makes me happy." 

She lifted her wine glass and inclined it towards them. They lifted their glasses in response and all three clinked together. 

"God bless you both," she toasted and took a sip before continuing. "Be kind to each other. That's the secret." 

They drank the toast and Alex leaned forward and kissed Walter's cheek. The older man looked back at him as he said, "Thank you, Vera, for everything." 

Alex dropped his gaze at the sincerity of Skinner's words. He moved the food around on his plate, looking uncomfortable. Skinner glanced up at Vera, realising it was time to change the subject. 

"Did Alex tell you the good news from Dr. Massie?" he asked her. 

"Yes, it's wonderful. When will you know for sure?" 

"He told me he'd have an answer by tomorrow," Alex replied. 

"It's only a three month trial, but if it goes well ." Walter looked at Alex and said with confidence, " . and it will, it will be extended indefinitely." 

"I want your promise that you'll come visit with me as soon as possible," she requested. 

"We'd love to, Mom, but Walter has taken a lot of time off and we've got stuff to sort out, we need to find somewhere to live, I need to find a job . " he trailed off. 

"One step at a time, Alexander," his mother counselled. 

"Don't worry Mom, this guy," he punched Skinner's arm playfully, "and Doctor Dread keep me on a pretty tight rein." 

Skinner looked offended but Alex ignored him and continued, "I'm looking forward to getting back out there. It's time." 

"I knew that the moment I saw you on Friday, Alexander," she told him as she stood up. Retrieving her purse from the living room she took a small book from it and resumed her seat. 

"This will help with the new start," she said handing him the book. 

He opened it and looked at her, confused. 

"It's your college fund, Alexander, and I want no argument. Your father and I set up an account for each of you when you were born. You know, all those years we never lost hope, so every month the payment was made." She wiped away the brightness from her eyes, but never lost her smile. "So just say, 'Thanks Mom'." 

Alex stood up and pulled her gently from her chair to hug her. 

"Thanks Mom," he told her. 

"You're welcome, Sasha," she responded. "Now, dinner's getting cold." 

When they sat down again Skinner helped himself to some more lasagne and said, "There's something else we have to add to the list of things to do, Alex. Elizabeth wants us to drive up to Baltimore so she and Kenneth can meet you. She's going to email me with a list of dates that suit them. Probably late May or early June." 

He looked at Alex's anxious face and laughed softly. "Don't worry, the Skinners are friendly and we stick close together. What I had to tell them was pretty much out of the blue but they didn't disappoint me." 

He edited out the part about the unspoken teasing he'd had to endure from his siblings once the shock of the news had worn off. At last, the pair of them had something to hold over their usually conventional big brother and neither of them could resist taking advantage. He was sure they both considered Alex to be the manifestation of some kind of mid life crisis he was going through, but he'd let it go. It would be up to him and Alex to dispel that misconception over time. 

"Okay," Alex said, trying to sound as positive as possible. "I'm going to have to tell Peter. Mom says Olga knows." 

"Sweetheart," Vera said, "if Olga knows then Peter knows too, believe me. But you should talk to him yourself." 

Alex considered that for a moment. "I think I want to talk to them both face to face," he said. 

"They're all coming home for Easter. Why don't you fly down for the holiday," she suggested. 

He looked at Skinner. 

"Your call, Alex," Skinner told him. "I don't have any leave planned around that weekend. It will be business as usual for me." 

"I think that may be best, Alexander," his mother said. "Olga really likes Walter and your relationship won't be an issue for her, but you need to spend some time with Peter. He won't be comfortable with this." 

"Then I'll go," Alex decided. He looked at his lover. "I want to get this right." 

Skinner nodded agreement and they finished their meal making occasional small talk and contemplating what had been said. 

* * *

Alex was putting the final few dishes into the dishwasher and Skinner was finishing his second cup of coffee when Vera returned to the kitchen, wearing a robe. 

"I'm going to have an early night, sweetheart," she told Alex, coming to give him a hug and kiss. "What time do I need to be ready to leave in the morning, Walter?" she asked. 

"We need to be on the road by 7:15 to give you an hour's check in time," he told her. 

"I'll set my alarm for six, then. Good night Walter, good night Alexander." 

They wished her good night and went back to what they were doing, but as soon as the solid snick of closing guest room door was heard Skinner was on his feet and they were in each other's arms. 

Alex tilted his head back, closed his eyes and let out a deep felt sigh as his entire body made contact with that of his lover. 

"It's been too fucking long, Walter," he complained. 

Skinner disengaged the hand, still clutching the wet dish towel, from the small of his back and reached up to cup the back of Alex's head. 

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer," he answered huskily and guided his lover's mouth to his own. 

Wedging themselves into the right angle formed where the fridge met the counter top, they spent long minutes feeding each other's oral addiction until their level of arousal could no longer be ignored. 

Skinner pulled away, drawing in a ragged, panting breath before saying, "I don't think the hard fucking you want would be a good idea tonight, but I can give you slow and thorough." 

He glanced in the direction of the guest bedroom by way of explanation. 

"A Skinner special?" Alex inquired like someone negotiating a deal. 

"With all the extras," Skinner bargained. 

"What about the early start tomorrow?" 

"Fuck the early start," Skinner growled. 

"Are you sure that's what you want to fuck?" Alex asked innocently as he guided Skinner's hand to his ass. 

"I'm sure this is what I want to fuck," Skinner replied, working his hand under the waistband of his lover's jeans. 

"Then why are we standing here?" Alex wondered. 

Together they left the kitchen, Skinner to check the fire and set the locks, Alex to switch off the lights. A few minutes later they were behind the locked door of their bedroom. Alex began to strip but Skinner leaned back against the door, his arms folded across his chest. Already deeply aroused, he watched with relish as his graceful lover unfastened each article of clothing and dropped it carelessly onto the rug, his only concern Skinner's pleasure. 

Once naked, he took the lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer and set them on top of the cabinet. Uncapping the tube he squeezed a generous amount on the wrapping of the condom and placed it on the pillow. He pulled back the comforter and climbed into the middle of the bed where he kneeled with his back to Skinner, his legs apart. Reaching down to take a dollop of the lube onto his index and middle fingers, finding his tight centre, he rimmed himself teasingly, then arched his back at the first firm penetration. A tight grunt issued from him as the fingers went deeper and Skinner did not need to see his face to know that his eyes were tightly shut and his lower lip was trapped between his teeth. 

Nor did he need a further prompt to begin undressing, which he did, his eyes never leaving the increasingly erotic movements of his lover. Free of his clothing, he climbed onto the bed behind Alex and positioned himself close enough for the bodily contact and the manipulations of the other man's hand and ass to bring him to full erection. He licked his way along the reddened welts on Alex's shoulder where the straps of the prosthesis marked the tender skin and swept his hands in erratic and sensual patterns over the other man's chest and belly as he waited for the preparations to be completed. 

Feeling open and ready, Alex leaned his head back onto Skinner's shoulder and allowed the older man to take some of his weight as he withdrew his fingers and reached forward, searching for the solid strength of the oak headboard. Taking hold of it he turned his face into Skinner's neck and mumbled huskily, "M'ready." 

Skinner braced his left arm high across Alex's chest and took his cock in the firm grip of his right hand. He spread his knees a little further, forcing Alex to copy the movement, then ran the head of his cock slowly up and down between the parted cheeks with enough pressure to make them both moan softly. Each time his sensitive glans contacted the other man's anus he dallied there to massage it before moving on and returning a few heartbeats later, becoming aware that Alex's breathing was falling into synch with the action. 

His own responses were escalating in intensity and when he felt the wetness of his pre-come spill onto his fingers he let go of his cock and picked up the condom. He used his teeth to tear into the packet and sheathed himself with the lubricated rubber in one smooth movement. 

"I'm gonna give you what you need now, babe," he whispered, shocking himself at the ease with which the endearment rolled off his tongue. It was a first, but it didn't have priority in the part of his brain that was in control and its significance slipped away from him as he guided himself inside Alex. A few powerful thrusts and he was there, deep in the tight, warm silkiness. 

He held still then, wanting to savor the sensation that radiated outward from his cock in a surge to every other cell in his body. Alex had stilled too, and together they enjoyed the little hiatus of calm before the need to move became irresistible. It ended all too soon when the younger man leaned forward, his head flopping down between his shoulders. Inexorably the movement drew Skinner forward as well, initiating a gentle rocking motion of his hips. 

They continued that way, the length and power of the older man's strokes becoming stronger until they almost reached the point where instinct would take control. Skinner wasn't ready for that and he had a promise to keep to Alex so with one arm wrapped tightly around Alex's chest and the other taking their combined weight on the bed he murmured, "Lie down with me." 

Alex raised his head and allowed himself to be guided backward until they lay spooned together on their sides. Once they had settled into a comfortable position Skinner resumed thrusting, though more gently and began using his hands to tease and arouse Alex unmercifully. He paid special attention to the younger man's nipples, applying alternating pain and pleasure as he sucked on the soft skin of his neck. 

Pulling back to look at the impressive hickey that would thankfully be covered by a shirt collar, he moved his hands downward to indulge his fascination with Alex's cock. It was drawn up tight against the younger man's stomach and felt like warm, tempered steel. As his fingers traced a path from base to tip Alex held his breath, only to release it in a groan when Skinner's thumb circled the exposed glans, moving slickly through the leaking pre-come. He reached lower to cup the tight, full balls for a few minutes while he changed the angle of his strokes to better contact Alex's prostate. Satisfied with the results, he resumed his investigation, finding the tender little spot on the sac that drove Alex insane when it was scraped lightly with the tip of a finger. 

For the first time his usually noisy lover reacted verbally to his attentions and a loud curse escaped his lips before Skinner could clamp a hand over his mouth. 

"Shhhh!" Skinner hissed, removing his hand only when Alex nodded to indicate he was back in control. 

Deciding his lover was in danger of crossing the fine line between ecstasy and discomfort, Skinner began thrusting purposefully, able to ignore his protesting back because the waves of bliss crashing through him. In response, Alex raised his upper leg and braced his foot on the top ledge of the wooden headboard. The change of position opened him to even deeper penetration and encouraged Skinner to give his cock the few quick pumps needed to trigger his release. 

Skinner followed him almost immediately, echoing in his head Alex's softly chanted, "Fuck . fuck . fuck . " as they floated out into a sea of welcome oblivion. 

Sometime later, Skinner became aware of the cold, sticky condom being removed and replaced by a warm washcloth as Alex cleaned his still sensitive genitals. When he tried to sit up he was pushed back down and his lover's voice instructed, "Just lie there. Let me take care of you." 

Ignoring the fact that they were turned the wrong way in the bed, Alex placed a pillow under Skinner's head and tucked the comforter around him before turning of the lamp and crawling in behind him, his hand meshing with Skinner's where it lay on the older man's hip. 

There was a moment of silence before Alex murmured in a low whisper, "I think we should take out a patent on it." 

From the depths of his exhaustion Skinner managed a weary, "What?" 

"The Skinner Special." 

The older man chuckled. "Let's table that discussion, Alex," he said. 

Another moment of silence, then: "Babe?"No chuckle this time as the memory of its usage slammed into Skinner. 

"Say 'Goodnight' Alex," he instructed. 

It was the younger man's turn to chuckle. 

"Up yours, Skinner," he retorted. 

"At the earliest opportunity. Now go to sleep." 

* * *

Alex was long gone when Skinner woke to the buzz of his alarm clock the next morning. He took his shower and shaved. Dressed in a crisply laundered white shirt and dark grey dress pants he went to the kitchen, knotting his sober tie as he walked. Vera was already there, a mug of coffee on the table in front of her. 

"Good morning, Vera," he greeted her as he took out the mug with the title 'Executive Management' stenciled onto it that Alex had bought for him the weekend before. 

"Morning, Walter," she replied. 

He sat down beside her and took a welcome swallow of the hot coffee. 

"I take it you know where he is?" he asked. 

"The Johnson's?" 

"That's the place," he told her, a faintly long suffering expression on his face. 

"We visited it with the Johnsons on Saturday for a little while. I got the feeling the visit was cut short because of my presence." 

"That's more than likely," Walter agreed. "He loves those damned animals. I can't see the attraction myself." 

She grinned at him and said, "I think it may be my fault, and his Dad's. He gets it from both sides, I'm afraid. When I was growing up in the Ukraine horses were still being used on every farm. I've always loved them. My father-in-law told me that Peter, my husband, could ride before he could walk. The year our farm first made a profit he bought two colts at the county fair." 

Still smiling she traced a finger around a geometric pattern on the table cloth as she recounted the pleasant memories. 

"Olga was pony crazy for a while. Won a few county competitions for jumping. Sometimes I'd go out to the paddock and find the pony being led around on a long rein by Olga with Alexander bouncing up and down in the saddle like a jumping bean. I would scold them both but it didn't stop them, they just got cuter about it." 

She looked up at Skinner. "Strangely, he doesn't have any memories of that." 

Skinner shrugged his shoulders and said, "The memories are sub-conscious maybe. Ted Johnson says he's a natural in the way he deals with the horses and as a rider." 

"The Johnsons are real nice people," Vera remarked. "They seem to like Alexander." 

"Yeah," Skinner agreed, "he's comfortable around them. Ted encouraged him to ride. Alex was very reluctant, but Ted explained that riding is a sport ideally suited to people with disabilities. When he's on horseback you can hardly tell there is anything wrong." 

She nodded and took a drink of coffee. The comment brought an end to the conversation and they sat together quietly sipping. 

Skinner watched her in his peripheral vision. Her seeming fragility was an illusion. The woman was incredibly strong; and the focus of her life was the wellbeing of her son. 

Over the months since he and Alex had returned from Florida he'd had numerous lengthy telephone conversations with her in which she had asked him searching questions about himself and the nature of his and Alex's relationship. He'd found it difficult to explain to her something he didn't understand himself. What there was between them had evolved from the worst of all possible circumstances. Somehow they had avoided killing each other and instead found themselves loving each other. 

Last night he had called Alex Krycek 'babe'. 

Confounding all logic, what they had continued to evolve and grow stronger. They had never discussed living together, yet here they were about to start house hunting. When they signed their names on the mortgage, they would formalize their relationship by giving power of attorney to each other. The thought of it made him feel damned good. He wouldn't want it any other way. 

Having Vera Svetlov as a friend was one of the fringe benefits of being with Alex. She had told him in no uncertain terms that a gay relationship was not her first choice for her son, but he knew he had her respect and trust and, as of last night, her acceptance. He very much wanted to be worthy of that. 

"Vera, what you said last night . I want you to know I appreciate it. This must be hard for you -" 

"Walter," she interrupted him, "I'd need to be blind not to see that you belong together." 

Whatever reply Skinner intended to make was stillborn as the revving noise of the SUV's engine approached, too fast, along the gravel drive. An unnecessary screech of brakes and the slamming of the driver's door announced the return of Alex from the Johnson's, his mood clearly an upbeat one. His light step around the side of the house to the back door was accompanied by slightly off-key whistling that turned into singing as he passed the kitchen window. 

'Now I'm walking on sunshine - whoa oh I'm walking on sunshine - whoa oh I'm walking on sunshine - whoa oh And don't it feel good, hey, all right now, and don't it feel good, hey, yeah . ' 

Vera and Skinner looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Inside the mud room Alex was removing his boots and had begun the verse. 

'I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true And I don't wanna spend my whole life, just a waitin' for you Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no-no-no I said baby I just want you back, and I want you to stay 

The door handle rattled and Vera turned away, still grinning, to begin breakfast. Skinner picked up an expenses file he'd left on the dresser Friday afternoon and pretended to be engrossed in it. As he entered the room dressed in old sweats and grimy white socks, his face unshaven his hair tussled, Alex was beginning a second chorus, but he faltered when he saw them. 

"Morning Mom," he said, going over to stand behind Skinner's chair. 

"Morning, sweetheart," she replied, cracking eggs into a bowl. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Skinner's neck and bent down to whisper, "Morning, babe." 

Skinner ignored the teasing words as he got a lungful of the equine aroma that clung to his lover. He planted a kiss on the sandpaper cheek and said, " Shower." 

"After breakfast," he promised, going over to his mother to see what she was cooking. "I'm hungry." He leaned over her shoulder. 

She looked up at him and sniffed loudly. 

"Alexander, shower," she said firmly. 

"Okay, okay . " he capitulated and trailed out of the room. 

* * *

Skinner set out the dishes and cutlery on the table then left to hurry Alex along. The younger man was already showered and was starting to shave when he entered their room. 

"I'm packing your bag," Skinner called out as he took the duffel out of the closet, "Anything in particular you want in here?" 

"The usual. And maybe a few lighter shirts," Alex answered. 

Skinner opened the dresser drawer and began sorting through clothes. 

'Last time,' he thought, fervently hoping he was right. 

By the time he was zipping up the bag, Alex was out of the bathroom and had pulled on his boxers and pants. He sat on the end of the bed to put on his socks. "Did you pack the navy plaid?" he asked Skinner. 

"No. Want it?" 

"Yeah, and a t-shirt." 

Skinner took the shirt from the closet and a white t-shirt from the dresser. He draped them over the armchair and picked up the prosthesis and a can of talc. As he sat behind his lover he heard Alex's resigned sigh. Pouring a small amount of the ultra fine powder into his hand he gently massaged it over the skin that strained under the heavy strapping of the false limb. As always Alex relaxed into the ministrations while Skinner worked his way down the damaged arm until he had coated it all with the talc. Without a word they fitted and secured the arm and Alex stood and shrugged his way into his t-shirt. 

As he was pulling it down, Skinner noticed an angry red mark just below Alex's ribs on his right side. 

"How'd you get that?" he asked, pointing. 

Alex glanced down. "Uh, I wasn't fast enough getting Bayrun his feed," he explained. 

"Bugger," Skinner complained. 

"Not the only one who left a mark on me this weekend," Alex remarked, grinning. 

The comment made Skinner laugh and he found the grade A hickey and kissed it. 

"That horse better behave itself or I'm thinking glue factory," he threatened. 

"Better think again, Walter, that horse is worth a hell of a lot more than I am," Alex retorted. 

Skinner caught him under the chin and pulled his head up to look into his eyes. 

"No he isn't, Alex," he said with incredible certainty. 

Alex looked at him and nodded before leaning forward to take a simple kiss. When it ended Skinner said, "That's okay then," and he picked up the navy shirt and held it for Alex to put his arms in. Once it was settled on the younger man's shoulders, Skinner reached round him to button it up and tuck it into his pants. When his hand slid lower to make sure everything 'down there' was comfortable, Alex began to squirm. 

"I hope you realize, Mr. Assistant Director, that you are contravening at least five of this county's statutes," he accused. 

"Funny, you weren't so squeamish last night," Skinner reminded. 

"Wouldn't be squeamish now if we had the time," he said, removing Skinner's hand so he could fasten his pants. 

He turned and they exchanged a few more kisses before Skinner picked up the grip and led the way back to the kitchen. 

* * *

In half an hour they were on the way to the airport to drop off Vera. The circuitous route they took tripled Skinner's mileage but Alex had been adamant that he didn't want his mother anywhere near White Oaks, so they travelled the same way they had on Friday, only in reverse. 

The early flight time meant there was only a short goodbye at the terminal with Skinner remaining in the car in the drop off area. Alex got back into the car looking anxious. It was the day they had been working towards but the outcome was beyond their control. Neither spoke during the rest of the journey. 

When Skinner pulled up in front of the steps of the main building in White Oaks he reached out to squeeze Alex's hand. 

"Call me," he requested. 

"Yeah," Alex promised. 

He climbed out of the car and took his bag from the back seat. A brave smile and he was jogging up the steps. Skinner watched until he disappeared behind the double doors, then he drove out of the facility and went to work. 

* * *

His cell phone rang fifteen minutes into the meeting with Fisher from Internal Audit and he asked the Agent to wait outside while he took it. 

"Well?" he almost barked with tension. 

"What are you doing on Wednesday afternoon?" Alex asked. 

"Shit . they said 'yes'," he said softly, relief and euphoria sweeping through him. 

"Damn right they did," Alex told him. "So Wednesday . ?" 

"Mmm . let me check my calendar . " Skinner paused, imagining the scowl on his lover's face. 

"Skinner . " the tone was threatening in an amused kind of way and Skinner relented. 

"What time do I have to be there?" he asked, feeling as if he was on some kind of endorphin high. 

"Two o'clock it says on the papers. Massie had a bottle of champagne waiting in his office. Jesus, Walter, I think the guy is more excited than I am." 

Skinner smiled, imagining the delight the doctor must be feeling at their success. 

"Walter, I gotta go, I told my Mom I'd call her." 

"Okay Alex, I'll talk to you when I get home," Skinner promised, ending the call. 

He leaned back to savor the news for a few minutes then sat up straight to compose himself before calling the Agent back in. In truth, he didn't hear much of what the man said once he returned and he hoped his occasional comments were appropriate. Since Fisher didn't seem to be having a problem with the meeting he let him drone on while he processed Alex's news. Eventually Fisher ran out of steam and Skinner thanked him and ended the meeting. When the door closed behind the man Skinner asked his assistant to arrange for him to see the Director at the earliest opportunity on a personal matter. He unlocked and opened the file drawer in his desk and took out a legal sized white envelope, placing it on the blotter in front of him. 

While he waited, he dialed Dr. Massie's direct line at the facility. It rang twice before it was picked up. 

"Massie," the doctor said. 

"It's Walter Skinner, doctor, I'm calling to thank you and to congratulate you." 

"I appreciate that, Walter." 

"The terms are what we expected?" he inquired. 

"Exactly. You are guarantor and the therapy sessions are to continue on the schedule we suggested." 

"That's fine. I'll see you Wednesday." 

"Looking forward to it." 

He put the receiver down just as Marie buzzed through to tell him the Director had some time available if he would go straight up. Skinner instructed her to say he was on his way and he stood up to put on his jacket. He straightened his tie and tucked the envelope into his inside breast pocket. 

He walked out of the elevator into the plush surroundings of the Director's suite, feeling slightly disconnected from everything around him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just strange. He was ushered immediately into the Director's private office and he stood in front of the immense desk and waited until the man looked up at him. 

"Walter," he said, "please have a seat." 

Skinner sat down on the edge of the chair and cleared his throat. "Thank you, sir." 

"What can I do for you?" the Director asked 

Skinner looked the man in the eye as he said, "I've kept you informed, sir, of my . uh . relationship with Alex Krycek . " 

He glanced down at the grey file resting on the Director's desk. 

". I just heard that Al . that Krycek is being released on Wednesday. As of that day he and I will be living together in a committed relationship, so I've come to give you this." 

He stood up and took the envelope from his pocket, placing it on the Director's desk. He remained standing. 

The Director regarded it coolly for a few moments then looked up at Skinner. 

"Please sit down again, Walter," he requested. 

Skinner complied. 

"You know as well as I how this type of relationship is viewed within the culture of the Bureau -" 

"Sir, I haven't come here to ." Skinner interrupted. 

"If you'll allow me to finish, Walter . " the Director requested. 

Skinner nodded, then looked away. 

"Rank still has certain privileges. You have been very discreet. Your nature dictates you will continue to be. That being the case I see no reason why things should change, except for one detail." 

He took a sheet from the grey file and handed it to Skinner. It didn't take him long to read the single page in its entirety. He put it back on the desk. 

"Why?" 

"Your ability to address the core issue is one of your strongest attributes, Walter. It's just one of the reasons why we're offering you the Deputy Directorship." 

Skinner felt completely wrong footed but he persisted. 

"That's not good enough, sir. I need to know why." 

"You know why, Walter. You're damned good at what you do. You've been privy to some of the most significant events in human history. You have expertise and experience that cannot be duplicated. None of us knows what the future holds. We need you." 

It sounded plausible and it flattered his vanity but Skinner was too long in the tooth and had worked too long on the X Files to take anything at face value. He decided to play along to give himself to time to think it through, to make a few calls. 

"I'll have to think it over," he said. 

"Of course," the Director agreed. "Take whatever time you need." He stood up and reached out to shake Skinner's hand. "Call me when you're ready." 

Skinner nodded and moved towards the door. 

"Walter . " he called out. 

Skinner turned. 

"Don't forget this." He held up the letter of resignation. 

Skinner walked back and took it from him. He placed it in his pocket and left the office. Once in the elevator he hit the pause button and leaned back against the wall. He scrubbed his hands across his face before slumping forward to lean heavily on his thighs. He didn't know what to think. The day was becoming more surreal by the minute. 

He felt a sudden, desperate need to talk to Alex, but first he was going to call Fox Mulder. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Claire Dobbin 


End file.
